On The Bus!
by autumnpanda
Summary: Di dalam bus mereka bertemu. Dan di dalam bus, mereka jatuh cinta. TaoRis lagi dari saya :D, moga ga pada bosen ye? *nyengir ubur-ubur* Ini murni YAOI, yang ga suka, yo wis gapapa :P


"On The Bus"

**.**

_**Di dalam bus mereka bertemu.**_

_**Dan di dalam bus, mereka jatuh cinta.**_

**.**

**.**

**TaoRis lagi dari saya :D, moga ga pada bosen ye? *nyengir ubur-ubur***

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa –tentu saja, orang tua, agensi, fans, diri mereka sendiri, dan saya sebagai pengarangnya :3**

**.**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Fluff**

**.**

**Casts: Wu Yi -Tam- Fan *LOL* or Kris Wu, and Huang Zi Tao aka Tao :3**

**.**

**Warnings: Ini cerita yaoi bray, boys love gitu, awas ada typo dan misstypo, ini ga lucu lho alias garing, romance-nya juga aneh, kekurangan lainnya bakal nyusul seiring berjalannya cerita *halah*:P**

**.**

**Selamat membaca :D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_**Zraassshhh**_**!**

Sang mega di atas sana terlihat masih sibuk menangis dengan begitu derasnya. Sukses membuat pemuda bersurai merah gelap dengan nama Huang Zi Tao, yang tercatat sebagai salah seorang siswa di Neul Paran High School itu, segera berlari kencang dan berteduh di sebuah halte di pinggir jalan dekat sekolahnya.

Sesekali ia mengeluh pelan dan mengusap rambut merahnya yang basah. Merutuki cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat sore ini.

"Aih, hujan sialan.."

Zi Tao kembali mendumel, dan mengusap jas almamater berwarna biru gelap khas sekolahnya yang sedikit basah akibat air hujan.

"Merutuki cuaca, sama artinya dengan menghina karunia Tuhan." ucap seseorang di belakang Zi Tao, dan sukses membuat pemuda bermata panda itu menoleh kesal, serta berniat membalas kata-kata orang tersebut. Jujur saja ya, Zi Tao itu masih kesal. Dan dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk mendengarkan ceramah.

_**Puk**_**!**

Zi Tao tertegun, ketika ada sebuah handuk kecil berwarna biru muda tergeletak(?) dengan nyamannya pada dahi Zi Tao.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu!" ucap orang itu lagi, membuat Zi Tao benar-benar mengangkat kepalanya kali ini.

"K-Kris-_sunbae_?" panggil Zi Tao kaget, ketika ia baru menyadari sosok yang ada di depannya itu.

Sedang pemuda yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Zi Tao -menandakan bahwa ia juga sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Zi Tao-, yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan balas menyapa Zi Tao.

"_A-yo_! Tak kusangka kau mengenalku mata panda." ucap Kris kemudian, dan membuat Zi Tao kembali mendumel sebal.

'_Tentu saja aku mengenalmu! Kau 'kan terkenal sekali! Kapten tim basket sekolah, mantan ketua OSIS, selalu memenangkan olimpiade SAINS! Siapa juga yang tidak mengenalmu jika semua gadis di kelasku selalu meneriakkan namamu?_'

"_Sunbae_ ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku mengenal _sunbae_. _Sunbae_ 'kan terkenal di seluruh sekolah.." ucap Zi Tao, sembari mengeringkan rambutnya, mematuhi perintah Kris.

"_Geurae_?" gumam Kris pelan tanpa berani menatap Zi Tao yang tengah memasang wajah imut -menurutnya-.

_**Tin**_**!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson bus dari kejauhan. Membuat Zi Tao dan Kris secara bersamaan menolehkan kepala mereka berdua ke arah kanan.

"Ah! Itu bus-ku sudah datang! Aku duluan ya _sunbae_.." ucap Zi Tao ketika ia melihat sebuah bus yang biasa ia tumpangi mendekati halte tempat ia berteduh tadi. Meninggalkan sosok Kris yang berdiri mematung di halte.

"Aish, apa boleh buat.." gumam Kris lagi, dan malah mengikuti Zi Tao menaiki bus yang sebenarnya bukan jurusannya.

"Lho, _sunbae_? Kok ikut bus ini?" tanya Zi Tao bingung, dan memandang heran Kris yang mulai mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Kris hanya diam, dan melirik tangan Zi Tao yang tengah menggenggam erat handuk kecil miliknya.

"Eung.."

Sadar akan arah pandangan mata Kris, Zi Tao pun mau tak mau ikut memandangi tangannya sendiri. Dan ia kontan terkejut saat baru mengetahui bahwa handuk Kris masih ia bawa sejak tadi.

"_J-jeongmal mianhaeyo sunbae_. A-aku tidak sengaja." ujar Zi Tao dengan wajah memerah sempurna, serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Pemuda panda itu pun segera menyerahkan handuk Kris, sembari mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

"_Gwaenchana_.." balas Kris pelan, dan kembali menyimpan handuknya ke dalam tas.

"Tapi gara-gara aku _sunbae_ harus mengikutiku menaiki bus ini." ucap Tao dengan nada menyesal, membuat Kris terkekeh kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan salah satu _hoobae_-nya ini.

_**Gyuut**_**!**

Kris lalu menarik sebelah pipi tembam Zi Tao pelan, membuat Zi Tao memekik kaget akan perlakuan Kris.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa panda.."

"Aiih, _sunbae appo-yo_! Dan berhenti memanggilku panda! Namaku itu Zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao! Arra?" sentak Zi Tao kesal, dan menepis jemari Kris yang masih mencubit pipinya.

Kris mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Oh, jadi kau itu murid yang kemarin sukses menghajar Lee Sungmin, ketua di klub _wushu_ itu ya?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Dan Zi Tao segera menoleh untuk memandang sang _sunbae_ yang masih asyik menatap ke depan.

"_Sunbae_, menonton pertandingan _wushu_-ku ya? Kok bisa tahu tentang berita itu?" tanya Zi Tao kaget, tidak menyangka jika seorang Kris bisa mengetahui berita tentang dirinya yang berhasil mengalahkan sang _master wushu_ di sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan berhasil membuatnya patah tulang hingga masuk rumah sakit."

_**Twitch**_**!**

Dahi Zi Tao berkedut sebal, dan kedua alisnya bertaut mendengar kata-kata Kris barusan. Ia pun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak sudi memandang wajah Kris yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan kali ini.

"Aku 'kan melakukannya sesuai dengan aturan lomba _sunbae_. Lagipula kemarin pinggangku juga ikut sakit kok sewaktu dibanting Sungmin-_hyung_."

"Aku tidak menanyakan keadaanmu ngomong-ngomong.. Memangnya itu masalah untukku ya?" tanya Kris lagi, dan sukses membuat kedua tanduk di kepala Zi Tao langsung mencuat keluar.

_**Twitch**_

_**Twitch**_

_**Twitch**_

'_O-orang ini, apanya yang tampan dan menawan heeeh? Cuih, gadis-gadis itu pasti sudah diguna-guna! Yah, pasti itu!_'

Tiba-tiba bus itu berhenti, dan membuat Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja naik.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencarikan sebuah bangku kosong untuk seorang wanita hamil yang baru saja naik beserta seorang gadis kecil yang digandeng wanita tersebut.

Tak mendapati satupun bangku kosong di dalam bus, Zi Tao pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sembari menyenggol kaki Kris pelan.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Kris dan menatap Zi Tao kesal.

"Minggir! Dan biarkan ibu itu duduk di sini.." ucap Zi Tao seraya berbisik, dan segera menarik tubuh Kris untuk berdiri.

"Silahkan _ahjumma_.." ucap Zi Tao ramah, dan mempersilahkan wanita hamil itu untuk menempati tempat duduknya dan Kris.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil pada Zi Tao sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, dan segera megajak putrinya untuk segera duduk dan menempati bangku Kris dan Zi Tao tadi.

"Ck, manis sekali kau.." puji Kris dengan nada menyindir(?) dan segera memegang sebuah benda dengan bentuk seperti gelang yang biasa digunakan penumpang bus ketika mereka tengah berdiri, sedikit jauh dari posisi Zi Tao.

Zi Tao sendiri hanya diam, tak menggubris kata-kata Kris. Dia sama saja seperti berbicara dengan para politikus jika berbicara dengan Kris. Selalu kalah dalam pembicaraan, heurgh~

"Hatchiii!"

Kris kemudian melirikkan ekor matanya menatap Zi Tao. Dan mendapati pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu tengah menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Kris bisa menebak jika itu adalah efek karena Zi Tao baru saja terkena air hujan sebelum bertemu dengannya di halte.

_**Dugh**_**!**

"Awh~"

Sedang Zi Tao sendiri, ia hanya mengaduh ketika dahinya terantuk sebuah tiang besi yang ada di dalam bus. Entah kenapa kepalanya tadi terasa seperti berputar-putar dan membuat tubuhnya langsung terhuyung hingga ia terantuk tiang tersebut.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

Zi Tao kemudian menoleh, dan langsung mendapati sosok jangkung Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas.

"_Ya_! _Gwaenchana_?" tanya sang _sunbae_ itu khawatir ketika Kris melihat wajah Zi Tao memucat dengan tiba-tiba.

Zi Tao tergagap, semburat merah tipis mulai kembali hadir di pipinya ketika ia menyadari jika jaraknya dengan tubuh Kris sudah sangat dekat.

_**Gyuuuut**_

Zi Tao sontak memejamkan kedua matanya ketika rasa sakit dan berputar-putar di kepalanya itu datang lagi. Dan kali ini sepertinya lebih sakit daripada yang pertama. Ia pun kemudian tanpa sadar segera menggenggam erat lengan jas almamater sekolah milik Kris, berusaha membuat tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh di lantai bus.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, dan mengguncang keras bahu Zi Tao. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu khawatir dengan pemuda bermata panda di depannya ini.

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan memasang sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir _plum_-nya sembari mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Kris.

"_Nan gwaenchana-yo sunbae_. A-aku hanya sedikit pusing. Sepertinya aku mulai terserang flu.." ucap Zi Tao lirih membuat Kris menghela nafas lega.

"_Pabbo_.." balas Kris kemudian, dan segera merengkuh tubuh Zi Tao agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

_**Greeebb**_

Zi Tao tersentak kecil ketika ia mengetahui jika Kris tengah memeluk tubuhnya di depan umum. Wajahnya pun kembali merona meski warna pucat masih bertengger di pias manisnya itu. Ia lalu bergumam kecil memanggil nama Kris, bingung kenapa sang _sunbae_ malah memeluknya seperti ini.

"K-Kris-_sunbae_.. Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan?" tanya Zi Tao dan mendongakkan kepalanya –mengingat ia lebih pendek daripada Kris, dan menatap wajah tampan sang _sunbae_ dari jarak tak kurang dari sepuluh senti di depan wajah Kris.

Kris menundukkan wajahnya, ikut memandang wajah Zi Tao yang kembali memerah tanpa sebab. Bagaimana tidak? Kini jarak mereka sudah tidak bisa dikatakan dekat lagi, mereka hampir saja menempelkan wajah mereka. Bahkan Zi Tao pun bisa merasakan deru nafas Kris dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Diamlah, atau aku akan membiarkanmu jatuh.." bisik Kris pelan, dan mempererat sebelah tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Zi Tao. Membuat tubuh Zi Tao semakin menempel pada tubuh Kris.

_**Ckiiiitt**_

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak. Membuat Zi Tao dan Kris yang sedang berdiri kontan ikut limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Kris tidak segera memegang tiang bus.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Kris memastikan kondisi tubuh Zi Tao, dan Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai jawaban.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku hanya kaget tadi.." ucap Zi Tao.

"Peluk aku.." perintah Kris kemudian, membuat Zi Tao membulatkan mata pandanya kaget.

"_M-mwo_?"

"Peluk aku agar kau tidak jatuh.." jelas Kris, membuat Zi Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian mulai memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat pada tubuh Kris. Zi Tao pun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya secara perlahan, dan membalas pelukan Kris tak kalah erat.

Bus kemudian kembali melaju dengan pelan. Berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantung Zi Tao yang berpacu semakin cepat seiring eratnya pelukan Kris pada tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya ia malu karena menjadi obyek tontonan para penumpang bus yang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga tidak mau jika menjadi bahan tontonan ketika ia terjatuh dan tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di dalam bus.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Zi Tao lalu tertegun. Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya barusan? Suara detak jantungnya 'kah?

"_S-sunbae_?"

Zi Tao kemudian memanggil Kris pelan, ingin memastikan apakah suara detak jantung itu berasal dari dirinya atau..

"Apa? Diam sana!"

Tidak! Sudah pasti bukan Kris. Seseorang yang sedang berdebar-debar tidak mungkin bisa membentaknya seperti itu 'kan?

"_Mian_.." bisik Zi Tao takut, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Galak sekali _sunbae_-nya yang satu ini, pikirnya.

.

"_Sunbae_, sudahlah.. Tidak perlu mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini." ucap Zi Tao dan melirik kesal Kris yang sekarang tengah berjalan di depannya, usai turun dari bus yang baru saja mereka tumpangi.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Zi Tao menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kris. Sepertinya ini akan susah.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah _sunbae_ melepaskan tangan _sunbae_ dari tanganku? Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau gandeng _sunbae_.." ucap Zi Tao lagi, sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang tengah digenggam Kris dengan sangat erat.

"Tidak mau."

"Ah, _waeee_?" rajuk Zi Tao lucu.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau jatuh pingsan di tengah jalan." ujar Kris kemudian, membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir _plum_-nya sebal dan pasrah akan nasibnya setelah ini.

Tak lama setelah mereka berjalan melewati beberapa blok rumah, kini keduanya mulai berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat krem lembut dengan taman bunga di bagian berandanya.

"Sampai di sini saja _sunbae_, ini rumahku." ucap Zi Tao sembari menunjuk rumah bercat krem itu tadi.

Kris mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Zi Tao, dan memandang rumah mungil namun asri itu dengan seksama. Ia kemudian mulai mengambil ponsel _flip_ dari dalam saku jas almamater sekolahnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Kau sedang apa _sunbae_?" tanya Zi Tao heran dan memandang Kris yang masih khusyuk dengan kegiatan mengetiknya.

"Mencatat alamat rumahmu."

"Eh? Mencatat alamat rumahku? Untuk apa?" tanya Zi Tao lagi, dan semakin memandang heran Kris.

Kris sendiri tak menjawab, dan malah menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Zi Tao pun kembali sebal akan sikap Kris yang terkesan aneh itu.

"Aish, sudahlah! Aku masuk dulu ya _sunbae_, _annyeong_~" ucap Zi Tao kemudian, sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu pagar rumahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tangannya kemudian ditarik dengan sangat tidak elitnya oleh Kris.

"_Chakkaman_!" teriak Kris keras, dan kembali menarik tangan Zi Tao.

Dahi Zi Tao lalu mengkerut bingung saat ia melihat Kris segera berjalan tergesa ke arahnya, dan menabrakkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga punggung Zi Tao menghantam dinding beton pagar rumahnya.

_**Cup**_

"_S-sunbae_, _ige mwo-_hmpph~"

Iris gelap Zi Tao kontan membelalak lebar ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba malah meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya kasar.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Zi Tao ingin sekali berteriak dengan sangat keras karena ia merasa jika ia telah dilecehkan oleh Kris di depan rumahnya sendiri! Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa karena Kris belum mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

"K-Kris, _a-andwae_-mmph!"

_**Cup**_

Seorang Huang Zi Tao mulai berontak akan tindakan tak senonoh –menurutnya, yang dilakukan sang _sunbae_ itu padanya. Namun gagal, karena demi apapun juga, ia masih kalah jika harus dibandingkan dengan Kris yang sudah pasti memiliki tenaga lebih besar daripada dirinya.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Kris sendiri tak tinggal diam. Ia ingin membuat Zi Tao juga menikmati apa yang telah ia lakukan. Karena itu ia mulai mengambil kedua tangan si pemuda panda, dan meletakkan kedua tangan Zi Tao di lehernya agar pemuda itu bisa memeluknya erat.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Masih di dalam lumatannya bersama Zi Tao, Kris kemudian mengarahkan tangannya menuju area pinggang Zi Tao, dan memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda manis itu. Berusaha agar tubuh mereka bisa menempel lebih erat, sehingga tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka saat itu.

"_S-sunbae-mpph_! Sudah!" ucap Zi Tao dan mulai menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ssshhh, diam panda.." balas Kris kemudian, dan mulai mengecupi kembali permukaan bibir _plum_ Zi Tao berulang-ulang.

Kris mulai mengangkat dagu Zi Tao ke atas, membuat ciuman mereka agar semakin dalam dan dalam. Sedang Zi Tao, ia hanya bisa benar-benar pasrah sekarang ini.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Tiga kecupan terakhir, dan akhirnya tautan bibir mereka berdua benar-benar terlepas untuk saat ini. Membuat Zi Tao sedikit banyak bisa bernafas dengan lega meskipun jantungnya masih berdetak dengan sangat tidak wajar untuk ukuran manusia normal.

Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna, dan Zi Tao masih belum berani untuk memandang Kris yang kini masih berdiri di depannya.

_**Sreekk**_

Baru ketika ada suara seperti sebuah robekan kertas terdengar, Zi Tao sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kris tengah menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik _adhesive paper_.

_**Plukk**_

Zi Tao berjengit kaget ketika Kris menempelkan kertas berperekat itu pada dahinya, sembari memasang sebuah senyuman yang kini ia akui, sangat menawan.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, Huang Zi Tao." ucap Kris kemudian, masih dengan senyuman menawannya tadi. Sukses membuat Zi Tao melongo kaget.

"_M-mwo_?"

"Dan itu artinya, kau hanya boleh bersamaku. Selamanya! _Arachi_?" tanya Kris sembari menepuk kepala Zi Tao pelan.

_**Puk**_

_**Puk**_

"_Yaaa_! Apa maksudmu, _eoh_? _Ya_! Kris-_sunbae_!" teriak Zi Tao keras, tak terima akan perlakuan Kris tadi.

Kris hanya menyeringai kecil tak menanggapi kata-kata Zi Tao. Ia kemudian mulai merundukkan kepalanya lagi, dan..

_**Cup**_

Dan kembali mengecup bibir _plum_ Zi Tao yang masih membengkak akibat ulahnya barusan.

"Itu nomer ponselku, nanti malam hubungi aku ya _baby_~ _I love you_.."

_**Cup**_

Kris kemudian memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum ia berjalan menjauh. Namun sebelum itu, ia ternyata masih sempat-sempatnya mencolek pantat Zi Tao. Dan hal itu justru membuat Zi Tao berhasil mengingat kembali akan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan masker yang pernah mencolek pantatnya di dalam bus.

.

.

'_Tunggu_, _rambut pirang?_'

.

.

Zi Tao mengangkat kepalanya, memandang surai emas Kris yang tengah melambai terkena angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

.

.

'_Ja-jangan-jangan dia..._'

.

.

Huang Zi Tao baru saja tersadar, jika cara jalan Kris, mirip sekali dengan om-om mesum bermasker yang pernah melecehkannya di bus itu.

.

.

'_Ja-jadi, itu memang dia? Arrghh.. Awas kau sunbae!_'

.

Dan faktanya, om-om mesum yang Zi Tao maksud tadi. Memanglah Kris Wu, _sunbae_-nya sendiri di sekolah, yang mulai tertarik pada Zi Tao sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di dalam bus beberapa minggu yang lalu.

.

.

"_YAAAAA_! DASAR _SUNBAE_ MESUUUUM!"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya -_-a

Etdaaaah..

Serius ye, saya lho galau berat bray sama berita anehnya Kris yang sempat mencuat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aseli, nyebelin banget tau ga? Berita ga mutu sih..

Akhirnya saya ikutan bales dendam deh dengan bikin epep yang super absurd kaya gini :3 *balas dendam yang aneh*

Betewe udah selesai baca 'kan ya?

Boleh dong saya minta komennya? *bbuing-bbuing gagal*

Yang mau ikut berpartisipasi untuk melestarikan epep dengan kopel TaoRis, mari komen epep ini.. Insya Allah, langgeng dah tuh kopel paling yahud~ *modus*

Ditunggu ye komennya?

See yuuu bubaeeiii~

Salam **WE ARE ONE!**

*tebar poto ijab kabul TaoRis* *dadah bareng penghulunya*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign,**_

_**autumnpanda**_


End file.
